The Little Things
by Allyson Rae
Summary: [Hannah:Bright]Sometimes the little things are enough...


The Little Things

By: Ally-Rae

Summary: Hannah:Bright Sometimes the little things are enough...

A/N: This is my first venture into the Everwood fandom. I'm trying to get away from the JAG stories...-sadness- Anyway, I hope I do OK...Not beta-ed, so all mistakes are mine.

Disclaimer: Everwood belongs to The WB.

And here we go...

* * *

Hannah sat on the edge of her bed, staring out at the stars in the night sky above. She thought about a lot of things, but all her thoughts kept returning to him. The way his smile could light up any room. The way his blonde hair always stuck up in the weirdest ways. And those eyes...those hazel-green eyes that shone like the sun. She sighed. She found herself falling in love with her best friend's brother. And for the longest time, he barely noticed her at all. But lately, things were changing. She could still feel his arms around her when he hugged her. He was so happy for her. She didn't have the gene...and she knew that was a good thing. But in the back of her mind, she was guilty. She felt guilty because her father had the gene and she didn't. And she told Bright she needed to be alone, to think about the results. And he walked away, because she asked him to. That's what she wanted...right? Hannah wiped her eyes and went over to her desk. She sat down and opened up her diary.

_Dear Diary,_

_I got the results of my test. I'm clean. I don't have the gene. And I know in my heart that that is a good thing, but I feel so guilty. Why did my dad have to have the gene and not me? It's just not fair. Bright seems to understand. He was so happy when I told him, but when I told him I wasn't ready to celebrate, he seemed to understand because he walked away...and that's what I wanted...I think..._

Bright was driving down the quiet streets of Everwood. All was still at this time of night. He found himself thinking about her. The way she pushed her glasses up on her nose. The way her curly brown hair always found its way into her face. And the way she always blew it back in frustration. He remembered the way her brown eyes sparkled when she talked about her father, as well as the way they filled with tears. Amy had told him about her crush on him, and he just laughed it off, but in his heart, he wasn't sure just how he felt. Lately he had found himself glancing at her when they were all watching movies on the couch. That day, at Ephram's party, he had been so happy for her when she had told him that she didn't have the gene. But he could see the pain in her eyes, the guilt that she felt. He hugged her, and suggested celebrating, but she said she needed to be alone for awhile. And so he had walked away, and let her have the time to herself that she asked for. That's what she asked for, what she wanted...right? Bright stopped the truck when he realized that he was outside Nina's house. He parked and looked up to Hannah's window. Her light was on. He got out and walked up to the lawn. He grabbed a couple stones from the flower planter in the yard and tossed them up, gently hitting the window.

Hannah could hear a strange knocking noise on her window, so she got up to investigate. She looked into the yard and saw Bright, motioning her to come down. She nodded slowly and grabbed her robe from the bed. She wrapped it around herself and quietly made her way down the stairs. She grabbed her shoes and slipped them on, venturing out into the darkness. And she found herself standing in front of him, on the porch.

"Bright?" She whispered. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to see you Hannah. You told me you needed some time to yourself, and I gave it to you, but I'm here now because I want to be."

"Bright," Hannah faltered. "I'm...I'm glad you're here." She gave a faint smile, and sat down on the porch swing. Bright sat down beside her. "I know I asked you for some space, but in my heart, that's not what I wanted. I wanted you with me."

"Hannah? Why were you so upset about the news? That's the best news you could recieve."

"Because Bright...I feel so guilty. My dad had to have the gene, and get the disease, and I didn't. How fair is that? I know in my heart that this is great news, and in my heart I am so happy. But here, on the outside, I am so upset. Mad at God for putting my father through this. Taking him from me. I just...I just don't understand..." Hannah trailed off in tears. Bright wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly, rubbing her back.

"Shhh, it's OK Hannah. It's not your fault. You need to know that there was nothing you could do to prevent this. You can't change the way things work. You just need to try and accept it and deal with it as best you can. I know that it will be hard, and even a bit painful, but I can promise you one thing." He paused. "I will be here for you no matter what." Hannah picked her head up off of Bright's shoulder to look into his eyes. He pushed a stray strand of hair out of her face, and wiped the tears from her cheeks.

"Why Bright? Why are you here?"

"Because I...I care about you Hannah, and I want to be here for you." Hannah smiled at Bright who smiled back. And then she kissed him. Softly at first, before the kiss grew into something a whole lot more. And Bright kissed her back. When they broke the kiss, Hannah rested her head against his chest, and listened to his heart beat.

"Bright? Do you know what else is in my heart?"

"What?"

"You are. you and all those little things that you do."

"You do a lot of little things too Hannah. Those little things are what made me fall for you though."

"You fell for me?" Hannah smiled.

"I don't know exactly when or how, but I did."

"I fell for you too Bright. I fell for you and all those little things that you do."

"Sometimes the little things are enough."

They stood up and stretched, before hugging once more. Bright gently kissed Hannah.

"Goodnight Hannah."

"Goodnight Bright."

The two parted ways. Hannah quietly slipped back up the stairs and into her room. She sat down at her desk and finished writing in her diary.

_Bright was just here. We were oit on the porch swing, talking. I told him about my guilt, and he made everything OK again. Then he kissed me. Well I kissed him, but he kissed back. I fell for him, and he fell for me, and now...I think that this is finally real. _

_Goodnight,_

_Hannah._

She closed her diary and climbed into bed, switching off the light. Meanwhile Bright was doing the same in his own room. As they drifted off to sleep, they dreamed of each other, and the little things that made them fall in love.

The End-

* * *

OK...so it was a bit weird...but eh...it was my first time, so I'll do better next time... 


End file.
